


With Benefits

by sssibilance



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Academia, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autistic Julian Bashir, Consensual Sex, Data coded as neurodivergent, M/M, Neurodiversity, Oral Sex, brief mention of Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssibilance/pseuds/sssibilance
Summary: Sometime between the end of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Nemesis, Commander Data and Dr. Julian Bashir run into each other at a cybernetics conference. They find more to do than talk about cybernetics.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Data, Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax (past)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	With Benefits

Data was bored. It was an interesting emotional state that he had not thought about before he had installed his emotion chip. It was also not an emotion he experienced often. Because he was interested in so many things, Data seldom found himself in his present situation: overcome by the urge to fidget and wishing for the presentation he was attending to end.

Data had been invited to an inaugural cybernetics conference on Earth, one in competition with the Daystrom Institute's yearly conference. Data had not given up on building a working positronic brain, despite having lost Lal. If anything, he was more determined to have another child, and Data was convinced that it was only a matter of time before he or another cyberneticist were able to do what only Dr. Soong had thus far managed. This conference was at the newly-built AI Institute at University of Windsor, and Data had been determined to go as some fascinating research had come out of their cybernetics program. 

It was the last day of the conference and Data had enjoyed himself immensely. While Bruce Maddox had been unable to attend, Data had met with a number of mutual friends and had found the presentations he had attended to be fascinating. However, Dr. Hewlett's presentation consisted of the surgeon reading directly from his paper on preparing a patient's remaining limb for a cybernetic prosthesis in a monotone voice. In preparation for the talk, Data had read and memorized the paper the night before, and hearing it read back verbatim, with minimal accompanying holo images was unfortunately a little boring, particularly because Data had studied the Borg with Dr. Crusher and learned how they amputated and prepared humanoids' arms for cybernetic replacements. Now Dr. Hewlett was answering questions from the audience that Data already knew the answers to, and Data felt his mind start to wander.

It was springtime, and a green wave was spreading in southern Ontario. That morning, when Data took a walk around the university's campus, he could smell the freshly thawed soil and hear the birds chirping. It was a beautiful day and the weather had been pleasant the entire long weekend. As Dr. Hewlett droned on, Data was thankful he could not be lulled to sleep. He found himself looking toward the windows and wishing he were still outside. 

Data did not want to appear rude, so he gave up looking out the window and instead tapped at his padd. Data was not the best liar or sneak, but he hoped it looked like he was taking notes and not checking his inbox for messages. There was nothing new. Data held back a sigh. He pushed his padd away and looked up to observe the attendees in front of him. Dr. Hewlett had finished his long answer to a short question and nodded at one of the people in the front row, a Klingon woman Data recognized as Dr. D'Arra, who was the first Klingon cybernetic medicine fellow at the nearby University of Michigan Hospital.

Looking straight ahead from his vantage point near the back of the room, Data saw someone else in a Starfleet uniform in the first row of seats. Data had entered the room late, so did not see that person enter. They were in science blue, but Data could not see their collar to determine their rank. Nevertheless they looked familiar and Data accessed his memories. They were slim and their hair was brown and short. Although Data could only see the back of their head and shoulders, Data's perfect memory meant he could recognize people from behind if he had observed them before. He stared directly at the back of the person's head, and after reviewing his memories, Data was quite convinced it was Dr. Julian Bashir. Data had only met him once, but Data had a complete record of that meeting. Data pulled up Dr. Bashir's Starfleet record on his padd and scanned the screen. Dr. Bashir was still CMO on Deep Space 9, but he had apparently been promoted twice and held the rank of lieutenant commander. 

Data studied Dr. Bashir's record for several minutes. It did not reveal anything Data was not aware of apart from the promotion. That was a sensitive subject for Data, as he had been waiting on a promotion for some time. Captain Picard had recommended Data for a promotion to the rank of full commander twice, and had even contacted Starfleet Command on Data's behalf. Data was not the paranoid type, but he suspected that he had been passed over because he was an android. Data remembered well that when Picard put him in command of the Sutherland while they set up a tachyon detection grid to enforce a blockade against the Romulans, his first officer Lt. Commander Hobson outright stated that he believed androids weren't suitable for command. It was a sentiment Data had heard many times since, often from a high-ranking Starfleet officer wearing red, and it was always difficult to hear. 

But this was a train of thought that would only upset Data, so he clicked out of Dr. Bashir's profile and pulled up the conference's page on the net. He pulled up the list of those registered for the conference and searched for "Julian Bashir." The doctor's name came up quickly, and confirmed that the person in the front of the room was almost certainly him. 

Data had met Dr. Bashir when the Enterprise was docked at Deep Space 9, eight years ago. They had exchanged a few subspace communications over the years and also had mutual friends, including Miles and Keiko O'Brien and Worf. It was surprising they had not had any other encounters. Regardless, Data liked Dr. Bashir. While the doctor was fascinated by Data's design when they met, his questions were respectful and he treated Data no differently than any other lifeform. The polite thing to do, Data reasoned, was to approach Dr. Bashir and say "hello." 

Data had been so preoccupied he had not realized Dr. Hewlett had finished answering the Klingon doctor's question. A light smattering of applause startled Data, and drew his attention back to the room. People were beginning to stir and stand, and several approached the podium to meet Dr. Hewlett. Dr. Bashir had not stood and instead was staring at a padd in his hand, no doubt examining notes. Data approached the doctor and called out, "Doctor!" Unfortunately that was a mistake, as a good number of the people in the room had PhDs or were medical doctors, and several people turned their heads. Data held up a hand in apology and those that had turned looked away. Data tried it again as he moved closer to Dr. Bashir.

"Dr. Bashir!" This time only Dr. Bashir reacted, and he turned around. When he spotted Data, his eyes lit up in recognition. 

"Commander Data!" Dr. Bashir grinned. He held out his hand to shake, and Data grasped it firmly.

"Dr. Bashir. It is good to see you."

"Call me Julian, please." His reply was as warm as his smile, which was quite attractive. "And it's good to see you too, Commander!" 

Data smiled back at Julian. "Just Data, please. I did not know you were at the conference. Had I known, I would have contacted you and asked if you wanted to meet."

"I would have done the same. I'm surprised we didn't run into each other sooner." Julian shrugged, as if to dismiss that thought, then added, "I'm glad we were both at this session." 

"Agreed." Data, said. "I hope you enjoyed the conference."

"Oh, I did." Julian chucked and lowered his voice. "Even this session, despite the fact that Dr. Hewlett's voice could be used as a sedative."

Data laughed, and lowered his voice to respond. "Dr. Hewlett is an impressive surgeon. I cannot judge him too harshly. When I was at Starfleet Academy, my delivery was rather flat. Without emotions, I had to learn how to present papers or read out loud in a way that made the work interesting for the listener."

Julian raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"I analyzed my professors' and classmates' speech patterns when they presented their work. I also asked my ethics professor, a Vulcan, for feedback as they had a good delivery. Professor T'Mai was very helpful."

Julian nodded. "Navigating the academy as an android must have been difficult."

"It was. Fortunately, having no emotions meant I did not feel embarrassment when other cadets teased me or when I committed faux pas. However, now that I do have emotions, I sometimes look back at my time there and cringe."

Julian offered Data a wry smile. "It's not the same thing, but being autistic and having to hide that I was genetically enhanced made medical school a difficult time for me. It took me a long time to find my place, and I sometimes look back with...belated embarrassment."

"I understand completely," Data said, pleased that Julian understood him a little. "If I wished, I could write a book about the phenomenon of belated embarrassment."

Julian laughed at that, his hazel eyes bright. "I could be your co-author." He glanced at his padd, likely checking the time. Data looked around and noticed the room was clearing. "Listen, do you drink? I know alcohol does nothing for you, but I also know you enjoy trying food and beverages to experience the flavours. Someone gifted me a really good scotch yesterday and I'd love to share it. My hotel is just two blocks away."

Data tried to quickly determine if Julian was asking as a friend, or interested in a date. He could not decide, and felt that asking could result in embarrassment. Since both outcomes were acceptable to Data, he nodded. "It is true that alcohol does not affect me, but I do enjoy trying different alcoholic beverages. I would be delighted to sample your scotch." Data winced internally at his last sentence. Did it sound like an innuendo? He could not be sure, because he was still learning about flirting, double entendres, and puns. 

Thankfully Julian did not seem to notice and gestured toward the door. "After you."

The walk to the hotel was, as promised, a short one and passed quickly, as they chatted and determined they had shared two professors at Starfleet Academy. Data determined that Julian was just as chatty as he was, and because of that, Data did not feel like he was being boring by talking too much. He was also interested in what Julian had to say, and the walk to the hotel passed quickly. The hotel was nice, and Julian's fourth floor room had a good view of the Detroit River.

"How do you take your scotch?" Julian asked, after they set down their padds and kicked their boots off.

"On the rocks, thank you." Data did not like warm alcohol, but because he was connecting with Julian so well, he would have drunk a room temperature cabernet sauvignon had that been what Julian had been gifted. He looked out the window and observed the boats floating by as Julian replicated two glasses; one with ice and one empty. 

"Have you talked to Worf recently?" Julian asked as he poured their scotch. 

"I received a message from him two weeks ago. He has been on Q'onoS for some time now, I believe."

"He was there when I last spoke to him, too. With Alexander and Alexander's girlfriend. Or rather, his par'Mach'kai." Julian held out Data's drink. "I should send Worf a message."

Data took his scotch from Julian and nodded. "He might contact you first. Worf said he was sure an engagement was imminent."

Julian raised his glass and Data followed suit. "Cheers," Julian said.

"To old friends," Data added. They clinked glasses and each took a sip. The scotch was very smooth and smoky.

"Do you like it?" Julian asked. 

Data did not need to prevaricate. "It is very good. Thank you."

"No, thank you," Julian said. "I appreciate having a friend to enjoy it with."

Data sat down on the neatly-made bed, and Julian sat down next to him. Julian took a sip of his scotch with a thoughtful look on his face. "I can't believe Alexander is going to be engaged. I know Klingon children mature faster than humans, but I still feel ancient."

Data chuckled at Julian's hyperbole. "I have observed that where children are involved time does seem to pass more quickly. I remember when he was a small child, and while my internal chronometer has not malfunctioned, it appears that he grew up more quickly than I have aged."

"I hate to sound cliche, but time flies," Julian said. Data nodded in agreement and they sat in silence for several moments while they nursed their drinks.

After a pause, Data spoke up. "May I ask how you are?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Bashir said. "Work keeps me busy. I'm also working on a paper that I hope will become part of a book."

"What is your paper about?"

"It's about the treatment of genetically enhanced humans in the Federation. It's inspired by some friends of mine whose procedures did not go as well as mine did. They're kept segregated and institutionalized." Julian's eyes darkened. "It's criminal, really."

"I am sorry to hear your friends are treated that way. Over the years, I have learned that the Federation is not always the utopia we claim it is."

"No, it's not." Julian set his glass on the nightstand. "I suppose you know about that. I mean, being an android."

Data sighed. "Yes, it can be difficult. It seems I am continually defending myself against people who wish to deprive me of the most basic rights. I am perhaps foolish to wish to bring another android child into being in this society."

Julian patted Data's leg as he responded. "You're not foolish at all," Julian assured him. "I know how strong the drive to have children is." Data nodded, then looked down at Julian's hand, which was still resting on his thigh. When Julian saw Data looking, a look of realization crossed his face and he pulled his hand away. "I'm so sorry," Julian said. "I shouldn't have touched you without permission."

"Oh, no, Julian. I was not bothered." It was the truth. Although at times Data still struggled with reading people, he could sense Julian's intent and knew Julian was simply trying to comfort him.

Despite Data's assurances, Julian shook his head. "Nevertheless, I should have asked first."

"I suppose you are correct, but I assure you, I was not bothered. Regardless, thank you for caring about my feelings." There were people who were so excited to meet an android they invaded Data's personal space, making Julian's apology greatly appreciated. 

But Julian still clearly was concerned about his lapse in manners. "Rest assured, I won't do it again."

Data tried to determine what to say to that. Having physical contact with people, whether platonic or sexual, was something Data started craving soon after installing his emotion chip. Here was an opportunity to ask for contact, but Data feared making himself vulnerable. Data had learned that expressing his emotions could be quite difficult. 

"Data?" Either Data had dithered so long Julian noticed, or Data's poker face failed him. "Are you okay?" Julian asked. 

"Yes, I am fine." Data realized then he would not get a better moment to voice his feelings. "Actually, I did not mind your hand on my leg. Indeed, I rather liked it."

"Oh?" Julian seemed to be trying to work out something in his mind. "May I be frank with you?"

"Of course," Data replied. He tried to appear unbothered, but he did feel a spike of anxiety. 

"I know we're not close friends, but nevertheless I appreciate you as a friend. However, I'm also rather attracted to you."

Data's anxiety dissipated as surprise took its place. "You are?"

"Yes."

Data tilted his head. "Hmm. I am relieved to hear this," he said. "I feel the same way about you." Data decided to be frank with Julian. "You are a fascinating human and I also appreciate you. I am attracted to you as well. I did not say anything earlier, but I was hoping that you inviting me up here was at least partially...non-platonic."

"I was too afraid to be direct," Julian admitted. "I don't know why. Usually if I'm attracted to someone, I'm not afraid to tell them how I feel. Quite frankly, I was hoping a little liquid courage would help."

"You were going to get drunk and ask me to…"

"Yes?"

"Have sex?"

"Yes."

"I am glad you did not get drunk. I would have had to tell you no, as it would be unethical to have sex with a drunk person."

"That's true. I wasn't even thinking about that." Julian bit his lip. "Fair warning: I broke up with my partner Ezri only a few months ago. And I'm not looking for a long-term relationship. I also don't want to ruin a budding friendship."

Data nodded. "I understand. I do not think I would want a long-term, long-distance relationship myself." That was true. At the moment, he was more focused on his career and his efforts at building a working positronic brain.

"I wouldn't want one either." Julian let out a long breath and grinned. "I feel so much better."

"So do I." Data drained his glass and reached over Julian to set it on the nightstand next to his. "So."

"So." Julian nervously rubbed his hands on his thighs. "May I...I mean, may I kiss you?"

"Please do." Data moved to meet Julian halfway. Their lips met and Data's sexual programming started up, drowning out other processes and thoughts. Data shifted and moved a little closer to Julian, who put his hand back on Data's thigh and opened his mouth to admit Data's questing tongue. Julian groaned softly into Data's mouth, exciting him more.

Data could have sat there for the rest of the afternoon, licking the taste of scotch out of Julian's mouth, but he was getting excited. He pulled away just enough to break the kiss, and Julian's eyes fluttered open. "May I remove your uniform?" Data asked, his voice low.

"Oh, yes," Julian said. He unzipped the front of his uniform and pulled it off. Data helped pull Julian's blue division shirt off. Data leaned in and kissed and sucked at Julian's jaw as Julian fiddled with Data's zipper, then extricated Data from his own shirts.

Now topless, Data spoke. "When was the last time you had sex?" he asked Julian.

Julian was working on the zipper on Data's trousers, a futile move until Data stood up or moved. "Five months ago," Julian said. "What about you?"

"It has been a while," Data admitted. He pulled back and looked Julian in the eyes. "My sexual history does not include many people," he admitted. "But I am fully functional and programmed in multiple techniques."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about that," Julian smiled. "By the way, are you gay, or bisexual, or…?"

"I am pansexual," Data said. He did not know if his father had programmed his emotion chip that way, or if his sexuality were an example of Data becoming more than the sum of his parts. Either way, it did not matter to Data. Now curious, he asked Julian, "And you?"

"I'm bisexual," Julian said. He tugged at Data's waistband. "Here, stand up for me so I can remove your trousers."

Data obeyed, standing to let Julian shove Data's trousers and underwear down past his hips. Data took over from where Julian left off, pushing his trousers and underwear down further and stepping out of them. Data then nodded at Julian. "It is your turn."

Bashir stood up obligingly and removed his own trousers and underwear quickly. Data swallowed as he took in Julian's slender form from top to bottom. Julian had no chest hair, but did have a light line of hair trailing down from his navel to a well-groomed patch of pubic hair. Julian's cock was not yet hard, but neither was Data's and both were subject to change. Data placed his hands on Julian's narrow hips and sat down, drawing Julian closer. 

Julian stepped in between Data's legs and placed his own hands on Data's shoulders. "Have you ever had sex with a male human before?" Julian asked as he stroked Data's shoulders.

"Yes," Data replied. "Once. Have you?"

"Yes, but it's been a few years," Julian admitted. 

"That is of no importance," Data assured him. He slid his hands up past Julian's waist and gently stroked Julian's left nipple with his thumb. Julian shuddered a bit at the sensation. Data tried again as he spoke. "What were you interested in doing?"

"Well…" Data used his right hand this time and stroked Julian's right nipple, and Julian shuddered again. "I'm not very picky. I like giving and receiving oral sex, and enjoy the same with anal sex." He tilted his head as if he were thinking. "I like to be spanked, but don't really care for role playing. I'm rather boring," he added, with a self-deprecating laugh. 

"You are not boring at all," Data said reassuringly. "I have difficulty with role playing as I am still working on developing my imagination. Like you, I enjoy both giving and receiving oral and anal sex." Data shivered a little. Talking frankly about sex made his cock start to stiffen. "And I am happy to spank you. However, it would make me feel more comfortable if you showed me how hard you like to be spanked. I am afraid I could hurt you." Data saw Julian open his mouth and start to protest. "I assure you, I am quite sturdy. My so-called skin is thick and you could hit me very hard without hurting me. "

"Okay," Julian nodded in assent. "Just...slap you?"

"Yes. You may slap me on my arm."

Data watched Julian draw his hand back and swing it forward, delivering a strong smack to Data's bicep. Data registered the amount of force that went into it, but was not hurt. 

"Good?" Julian asked.

"Yes," Data replied. "When you said you liked anal sex, did you mean you wanted to do that today?" 

Julian nodded in response. "I did not mean we had to, but it is something I'd like to do if you wanted."

"I would like that. Did you have a preference for position or roles? If not, we could flip a coin to determine which to assume."

Julian nodded. "That's a good idea." He turned toward the replicator, which was not far from the bed. "Computer, replicate a coin."

The replicator beeped. "Please specify type of coin. Warning: legal tender cannot be replicated."

Julian thought about that. "A reproduction coin with two different sides, for flipping to make a decision."

That seemed to satisfy the computer, as a coin materialized in a flash of shimmering light. Julian picked it up and handed it to Data, who examined it. It was approximately three centimetres in diameter, with a human face on one side and a bird of some kind on the other. "I believe this coin will suit our purposes," Data said.

Julian nodded. "Let's flip it. Heads I receive, tails you do."

Data nodded, then made a light fist, tucked his thumb under his index finger, and set the coin to rest on his thumb. A quick flick of his thumb sent the coin up in the air. As it came back down, Data snatched it out of the air and slapped it onto the back of his right hand. Julian leaned in, and Data uncovered the coin.

"Heads," they both announced in unison, before glancing at each other and laughing. 

"Is that acceptable?" Data asked, wanting to make certain Julian was comfortable with the outcome. 

"Absolutely," Julian responded. He looked Data in the eyes and added, "Don't worry, I would tell you if I felt any unease."

"That is good to hear." Data set the coin down next to their empty glasses. "Would you like to come back to the bed and kiss again?"

"You're very considerate, Data," Julian observed, sitting down next to Data again. 

"It is in my program," Data replied. 

"No, I think you're just a good person." Julian turned to face Data. "I remember the first time I met you. You were very polite, despite the fact that I had just waltzed onto your ship and made use of sickbay's computer without authorization."

Data smiled at the memory. "I did not think of it at the time because I did not yet have my emotion chip, but it was rather arrogant of you, wasn't it?"

Julian laughed, which pleased Data. He was not always sure he could adequately tease people without insulting them. "Well, I was younger, and a little oblivious, as well as arrogant," Julian said. "Rest assured, I'd ask for permission now." Julian leaned in. "And yes, I want to kiss again."

Data closed his eyes as their lips met for a second time. Data had often wondered why so many humanoids closed their eyes when kissing. Data had discovered that closing his eyes allowed him to focus more on the act of kissing and the sensations associated with it. Data had also discovered that not closing his eyes when kissing could make the other party uncomfortable. Data did briefly open his eyes to see if Julian’s were closed. They were, and Julian looked quite lovely.

Julian’s lips were warm and wet and Data could hear Julian’s heartbeat speeding up. He gently bit at Julian’s lips and Julian hummed, opening his mouth to once more admit Data’s tongue. They kissed for approximately three minutes and thirteen seconds before Julian pulled away. Data opened his eyes, concerned.

“What is the matter?” Data asked.

“Nothing,” Julian assured him. “Let's lay down.” Julian used his arms to scoot back toward the centre of the bed and Data followed. Julian laid back, his head on one of the pillows and motioned for Data to join him.

Despite having been undressed for approximately twenty minutes, Data was only now aware of his nakedness as he laid down over Julian and pressed their bodies together. The heat coming off Julian’s body and the feeling of his Julian's skin against Data's bioplast sheeting was quite arousing. Data propped his upper body up with his arms to keep from crushing Julian with his weight. Julian wrapped his arms around Data’s back and looked up at him.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Data asked.

Julian wiggled underneath him. “Perhaps a little.”

Data nodded. “I am rather heavy,” he conceded. "We can change positions if that is acceptable to you.”

Julian nodded. “Perfect.” Together, they rolled around on the soft mattress and rearranged themselves so that Julian was laying on top of Data, between his legs. The movement and positioning caused a lot of rubbing and made Data’s cock start to harden again. Data wrapped his arms around Julian's back and Julian dipped his head down to engage Data in another long, deep kiss. Data planted his feet on the mattress and rolled his hips several times to grind his cock into Julian’s groin, groaning from the sensation. He could also feel Julian’s now hard cock pressed up against him, and he ground his own into Julian one more time in an effort to elicit a reaction from Julian. It worked and Julian gasped into Data’s mouth.

Their kisses became sloppier and wetter. Data placed one hand on Julian's head and ran his fingers through Julian's thick hair. His other hand slid down Julian's back and came to rest on his backside. As Julian bit Data's lower lip, Data dug his fingers into Julian's buttock, which produced a surprised sound from Julian.

Before Data had installed his emotion chip, he had not fully understood kissing. He knew why many humanoid species had non-procreative sex, but he had not realized how pleasurable kissing could be. The first time he had kissed with the chip installed had been a revelation. Kissing Julian was even better. As their tongues tangled, Data felt as if his positronic brain had slowed down, as if his processes were lagging and he were malfunctioning. The only things he could focus on were Julian's warm body and moving mouth. 

It was easy to let time pass while kissing Julian and grinding their hips together, but Data wanted more. He was not surprised when Julian pulled back from Data and licked his lips. “I don’t mean to rush you, but…”

“It is all right,” Data said. “I am ready too. Do you have any lubricant?”

Julian shook his head. "No, but I can replicate some.” Julian crawled off the bed and walked to the replicator, his erection bobbing as he stepped. Data sat up and admired Julian's slim form, shapely behind, and erection as he spoke to the replicator and returned with a small tube. Julian spoke as he climbed back into the bed. “How do you want me?”

Data considered that loaded question and responded with a query of his own. “Do you want me to help you prepare or do you want to do it yourself?”

Julian returned the smile. “If you don’t mind, I'd like you to do it.”

“Of course," Data said. "Do you want to be on your back, or hands and knees?" Data had his own opinion, but didn't want to pressure Julian.

"Um, hands and knees would be better," Julian said. 

"That is acceptable to me," Data said.

Julian arranged himself on the bed so that his knees were bent and legs tucked under his body. Thus, Julian's rear was propped up. It was a very sexy sight. Data walked on his knees across the mattress to position himself behind Julian. He opened the tube of lubricant and liberally coated his fingers with its contents. 

"Deep breaths," Data advised, and as Julian controlled his breathing, Data inserted his index finger carefully. Julian sighed softly at the intrusion, which Data took as a good sign. He pressed further in and heard Julian grunt. Then Data crooked his finger slightly and sought out Julian's prostate. He was rewarded with a soft sound of surprise followed by a whine.

"Does that feel good?" Data asked. While Data felt quite confident when it came to reading one's tone and body language, he still at times struggled with non-verbal sounds, particularly during sex.

"Yes," Julian responded confidently, his voice muffled by the duvet.

"Very good. Are you prepared for another digit?" Julian paused for a few moments while Data drew his index finger out, then pushed it back in, pausing every time to tease Julian's prostate. After a moment, Julian puffed out a _yes_ and Data pulled out his index finger completely, then pressed back in with both his index and middle fingers. He used the tried and true scissor method to stretch Julian's hole further. Julian grunted loudly, and the sound made Data's cock twitch. 

As Data continued, Julian's breathing evened out "You sound as if you are adjusting adequately to my fingers," Data observed. Is that the case?" The ease with which Julian's hole stretched made Data believe Julian might have not have been on the receiving end of anal sex for some time, but perhaps used some sort of toy to pleasure himself on his own. Data did the same, and saw no reason to comment.

However, the image of Julian fucking himself on a dildo was rather distracting. He almost missed Julian's answer, but did hear him say, "Oh, god yes." He jerked as Data brushed over his prostate again.

"Shall I continue?" Data asked. 

"Yes," Julian hissed.

Data spread more lubricant on his fingers and placed his free hand on Julian's lumbar region. Very carefully, he added his third finger. 

Julian groaned loud enough that Data thought perhaps whomever was in the room next door could hear, but Julian appeared to be far too occupied with his own pleasure to be worried about the other guests.

Data drew his fingers out almost entirely, then plunged them back in. With his other hand, he grasped his own cock and lightly squeezed it. The sounds Julian was making were highly arousing and Data's cock was very hard. It was impossible to tell a body part to be patient, so Data tried to ignore it while he continued to fuck Julian's hole with his fingers.

It did not take long for Julian to, in a gasping voice, say, "Stop, stop."

"Are you all right?" Data asked, worried.

"Yes, but if you don't fuck me soon, I won't be." Julian said.

Data held back a laugh and slid his fingers out of Julian's ass. "Let me ask you what you asked me: how do you want me?"

Julian unfolded himself from his kneeling position. "On your back? Is that good for you?"

"Certainly," Data said agreeably. The hotel bed wasn't the largest, but Julian and Data were able to shift and reposition themselves so that Data was lying on his back and Julian was straddling his legs.

"Is this acceptable?" Data asked.

"Perfectly," Julian replied. 

Data took a moment to stroke his cock with his hand, coating his member with the remaining lubricant. Julian reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a package of saniwipes for Data to clean off his fingers and hand. That done, Julian wiggled a little impatiently. "Are you ready?

"Yes," Data said. He reached out with his now-clean hand and motioned for Julian to come closer. Julian moved so that he was hovering over Data and took hold of Data's cock. Carefully, he lowered himself down onto Data's sturdy member. It was average in length but thick, and Data hoped Julian was comfortable. Together, both Julian and Data grunted as Julian came to rest his behind on Data's pelvis, fully impaled. 

"Fuck," Julian said, breathing heavily. Data found himself faced with a strong urge to thrust, but held back. 

"Are you all right?" Data asked.

"Yes," Julian said, hissing. "Just...god, you're thick.”

“If you are uncomfortable…” Data started.

“No, no. I’m fine. I just needed to adjust,” Julian assured him. Data watched as Julian bounced experimentally on Data’s cock and Data gasped at the sensation. He planted his feet on the bed and placed his hands on Julian’s hips, waiting for him to move again.

While Julian was slim, his legs seemed quite strong, as he used them to move himself up and down on Data’s cock. Doing his best to be as careful as possible, Data thrust upward with his hips so that as Julian came down, Data pushed up. It jostled Julian but he seemed not to mind, if his heavy breathing and grunting were anything to go by. In addition, the bed creaked and the headboard kept randomly hitting the wall, creating quite the cacophony. 

Julian leaned over and placed his hands on either side of Data’s head to brace himself and no doubt take some of the weight off his legs. This allowed Data to thrust upward with his hips with a little more force. “Please do tell me if this is too much,” Data managed to get out. His sexual program could make talking difficult.

“This…” Julian started, gasping. “This is good.”

“Would now be a good time to spank you?” Data asked.

“Unh,” Julian grunted. “Yes, now.” 

Data removed his left hand from Julian’s hip and drew it back, taking care not to swing forward with too much force. His hand made a loud sound as it connected with Julian’s buttock. Julian yelped in response. Data was about to ask if Julian was okay, but Julian moaned loudly and said, “Again.” Data obliged, with just a little more force. “Fuck! Yes!” Julian yelled.

Someone in the next room knocked on the wall, and while Data’s programming included both modesty subroutines and manners, Data found that he did not quite care how much noise they were making. 

As Julian's ass clenched around Data's cock, Data found himself quite near orgasm. “Julian,” he said, his voice shaking a little. “Please talk to me.”

Julian raised an eyebrow. “Like dirty talk?” he huffed out.

“Yes.” For a moment, Data felt embarrassed about his request. Then he recalled how ridiculous coitus looked and sounded regardless of what the people involved were doing and he felt a little better.

“Uh…” Julian started. “Do you feel good?”

“Yes.”

“Good." Julian looked up and down at Data and licked his lips. Fuck, you’re gorgeous. And your fat prick is splitting me in two.” For a moment, Data felt alarmed, but then Julian added, “It feel so good.”

“You also feel good,” Data replied, sighing a little. 

“Good.” Julian huffed. “The first time I met you, I wanted you to bend me over and fuck me, right there in sickbay. Or you could have bent over and taken it. I didn’t care.”

This information surprised Data. “Is that true?”

“God, yes. You’re incredibly sexy.”

“Fascinating,” Data said, his voice shaking from their movements. That had never occured to Data before.

Still pumping his athletic legs and riding Data’s cock, Julian leaned down closer to Data’s face. “I want you to fuck me harder." Data was so affected, he could not think of anything to say in response. He did pump his hips harder, though, making Julian moan loudly. This time, someone forcefully banged on the wall. “Next time,” Julian said, ”I’m going to fuck you into the mattress and make you scream.” 

“Yes,” Data agreed. “Please.” Data could hear his voice getting higher and his movements getting jerkier.

“Are you close?” Julian asked.

“Yes,” Data said, more loudly than he intended. "Yes!"

Julian, still leaning in close to Data’s face, pressed his lips to Data’s and bit his lower lip. “Come on, Data,” Julian said. “Come in my ass.” 

Julian’s statement startled Data, and he wanted to remind Julian that he did not ejaculate semen, but rather a similar-looking, human-safe inorganic liquid. But the thought of that fluid dripping out of Julian’s stretched hole was incredibly distracting and made his hips jerk discordantly. He thrust several more times before his vision briefly shut down, his legs shook, and he heard himself yell “fuck!” as he did just what Julian had asked and ejaculated in his ass.

It took a moment for Data’s vision to clear and his ears to stop ringing, and when they did, he saw Julian had stopped moving. 

“Are you okay?” Julian asked.

“Yes, I am functioning within normal parameters. Considering the circumstances, that is.”

Julian moved so that Data’s cock slid out of his ass, then lay down next to Data, sharing a pillow with him. He kissed Data on the cheek and asked, “Was that good?”

“Yes, it was...beyond satisfactory.”

“Oh, high praise indeed," Julian laughed.

Data turned to face Julian and kissed him chastely on the mouth. “I’m sorry” he said. “You did not get a chance to climax. Would you like to penetrate me, or would you prefer I perform oral sex on you?”

Julian grinned. “Oh, definitely the latter.” 

Data kissed Julian, then spoke with their lips still touching. "Come sit at the edge of the bed." When Julian obeyed, Data climbed out of the bed and grabbed a wooden chair that sat with a little table at the other side of the room. He set the chair in front of Julian, sat in it, as Julian watched. He placed a hand on Julian's chest and gently pushed Julian. "Lie back," Data instructed and Julian obeyed. His back and head lay on the mattress and his lower legs dangled off the bed. Data took a pillow from the side of the bed and urged Julian to brace his feet on the bed for a moment and lift his behind. Data placed the pillow under Julian's hips and Julian lowered his ass to rest on the pillow. Sitting in the chair, Data was now in an excellent position to pleasure Julian.

Data leaned forward to take Julian's cock in hand. The bed was the same height as the chair, which made it easy for Data to lean over.

Now up close, Data observed Julian's cock. It had gotten a little soft after Data had climaxed and while Julian waited for Data to get situated. Data lightly stroked the member and teased the retracted foreskin with his thumb. The head was flushed dark and there was a little drop of pre-ejaculate on the tip. Data licked it off and pondered the bitter taste while Julian swore in a low voice. He continued to lick the head several more times before opening his mouth and taking the cock in. He hollowed his cheeks and was rewarded with a louder moan. Julian placed his hand on Data's head and started running his fingers through Data's hair, which was already a little messed up.

Data let Julian's cock slip out of his mouth so that he could speak. "You may lightly grab or pull my hair if you like," Data said, shifting his gaze upward and fixing his eyes on Julian's face. Julian opened his own eyes and released Data’s hair. 

“I’m sorry,” Julian said. “I didn't even realize I was grabbing your hair to begin with.”

“It is fine. I truly do not mind, and it would take a lot of force to injure me.”

“But couldn’t I pull open the access panel at the top of your head?”

“In order to open that access panel, one must first press behind my left ear to release the latch. You are in no danger of damaging me.” 

“Ah,” said Juliian. “That’s good to know.”

“Indeed.” Data moved to return to sucking Julian's cock, paused, and looked back up. “You may resume touching my hair if you would like. I find it enjoyable too.”

Julian smiled. “All right.” He ran his fingers through Data’s hair once more and closed his eyes again.

Data once more opened his mouth and took in Julian’s cock. It was long, and had some girth, but was not so thick that it made the task difficult. Data kept a gentle, yet firm grip on the bottom half of the member and bobbed his head slowly as he kept up with the suction. After a short while, he removed his hand and started to allow Julian’s cock to slide deeper into his mouth.

Julian let out a long sigh, and gripped Data’s hair a bit tighter. “Data…” Julian’s voice trailed off. After about ten seconds, he added, “You're quite good at this.” Data hummed a little; partially in response to Julian, and partially to please him. It worked and Julian moaned lowly. Data hummed a bit more, and with his free hand started to gently play with Julian’s testicles.

“Lower,” Julian muttered, and Data moved his hand to stroke his soft perineum instead. Data could taste more pre-ejaculate in his mouth, and reasoned that he was doing something right. It was perhaps an acquired taste, but Data did not mind it, nor did he mind the slightly-salty taste of Julian’s skin.

“Data.” Intent on his task and distracted by his senses, Data did not register his name right away. It was not until Julian said it again that Data jerked in surprise and looked up. Julian’s face and chest were flushed and his hair in disarray from thrashing his head. “Data," Julian gasped. "Quit teasing me with those fingers and use them to fuck me." Data tried to nod as best he could with a cock in his mouth. With the pillow under Julian’s hips, it was fairly easy to access Julian's ass, which had been his plan. It was leaking the inorganic fluid that Data had ejaculated and was still rather loose. He ventured forth with two fingers and Julian hissed out a “yes.”

As he worked his fingers in and out of Julian’s ass, Data still moved his head up and down, letting Julian’s cock slide in and out of his mouth. It took a little coordination and reminded Data of trying to pat his head and rub his stomach at the same time. Julian’s hips jerked, forcing his cock a little deeper into Data’s mouth. As Data had no gag reflex and did not need to breathe, this was not a huge problem. Data continued to probe Julian’s wet hole and allowed Julian to fuck his mouth. 

Data added his ring finger, and Julian whined loudly, which Data took to mean he was close to climaxing. Data felt for Julian's prostate and massaged the little gland firmly. He had stopped moving his head up and down and let Julian’s disjointed thrusts move his cock in Data’s mouth, at times hitting the back of Data's throat. Some of Data's artificial saliva was leaking out of his mouth and was all over Julian's cock 

Data had been programmed with many fellatio techniques, but the idea that next came to him was new and demonstrated that he could indeed be creative. He began to resume humming, but not just one note. Instead, he started "I am the Very Model of a Modern Major General." Julian tightened his grip on Data's hair and squirmed, confirming that the humming had an effect on him. It did not take much longer for Julian to yell “shit!” and thrust his hips upward as he came. 

Data’s mouth flooded with come and he swallowed as much as he could, although some spilled from his mouth. After Julian stilled, Data removed his fingers from Julian’s ass, sat up, and wiped his mouth with the back of his other hand, something he would not normally do as it simply served to spread the mess around.

Julian sat up as well, and their gazes met. Julian was still flushed, and with a half smile, he reached out to cup his hand at the back of Data's head, at the occipital bun. "Kiss me, Data," he said. Data leaned forward and happily obliged. 

"Mmph," Julian said, as their lips pressed together. Data thought Julian might be put off by the taste of his own release, but Julian licked his way into Data's mouth and ran his tongue along Data's upper front teeth before Data's tongue met his and the kiss deepened. 

Data pulled back from the kiss after several moments. He brushed his clean fingers through Julian's hair, trying to straighten it out, but it needed to be attacked with a comb. Julian raised an eyebrow and fixed Data with a questioning look. Data responded to the look by saying, "I hope this experience was satisfactory." Data felt embarrassed to be asking, and added, "I am not 'fishing for compliments,' but rather seeking constructive criticism."

"Constructive criticism?" Julian grinned at that. "I have no complaints, Data. This was the best sex I've had in some time."

"I am gratified to hear that," Data said. "I do not frequently engage in intercourse, and am pleased that I was able to adequately pleasure you."

"'Adequate is not the word I'd choose, my friend." Julian leaned in close to Data and spoke into his ear. "It was wonderful."  
Data felt his own face flush. He was not exactly embarrassed, but was unsure how to react to such praise. "Thank you," he finally said.

"Of course," Julian replied. "Now then," he said. "I'd like to clean up."

"Let me bring you a washcloth," Data offered. He stood and walked to the en suite. In there he found a stack of towels and washcloths. The first washcloth he used to clean himself up, then he thoroughly washed his hands. He wetted the second washcloth with soap and water and then brought it out to Julian, who also carefully cleaned himself.

Once they were cleaned up, both Data and Julian picked up the pieces of their uniforms off the floor and redressed. Julian spoke as he fiddled with his zipper. "You know, Data, I'm really quite glad we saw each other today. And not just because we bad sex."

"I feel the same way," Data admitted. "I hope we can see each other again soon. We need not engage in intercourse at that time either, unless we both should like to. I would be happy to simply talk."

"I'm glad we're on the same page." Julian glanced at the wall-mounted viewscreen that hung on the wall opposite the bed. "It's 1800 hours right now...would you like to join me for dinner? I'm curious to hear what you're working on in cybernetics and what presentations you saw this weekend."

Data smiled at the invitation. "And I am quite curious what kind of research you have been up to. I would also like to try some of the local food." Because he did not need to eat, he rarely did. But he was happy to try something new with Julian, particularly because the last thing they tried went so well. 

"Perfect," Julian said. He lightly thumped Data on the back with his hand. "Let's go, friend."

When they left the hotel room, they quickly walked past the door next to Julian's, not eager to meet whomever had been disturbed by their fucking. When they reached the lift, Julian cracked up, and Data couldn't help but smile. Perhaps they were behaving like juveniles, but Data found he didn't care. 

As they walked to find a restaurant, Data discovered he knew what people meant when they said they had a spring in their step, and as he examined his feelings, he realized how happy he was. Tomorrow, Data would board the Peltier and take it back to the Enterprise, and Julian would return to DS9. But tonight, Data had Julian's company, and that was something Data was very glad to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Where did this come from? I recently realized that Data and Julian have some striking similarities. Being autistic myself, I read both Data and Julian as neurodivergent. They also both like to talk and both are fairly unique beings in the Federation. It occurred to me that they would get along well. A passing comment by someone made me think that Data and Julian could be good friends and would likely find something fun to do together in bed. Their one meeting on TNG wasn't enough for me, so I wrote this. 
> 
> The _Peltier_ was named for the climate activist and water protector Autumn Peltier. I may have included my two alma maters in my story, which are fairly close to one another despite being in two different countries. I'm sure with shuttlecraft, one could make the trip quite quickly.
> 
> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr as [sssibilance](https://sssibilance.tumblr.com/).


End file.
